Danganrompa version Mirai Nikki
by temari713
Summary: Este es un fic que mescla el anime Mirai Nikki, Danganrompa y una pareja yaoi: Komahina. Si no te gusta el gore, el yaoi o directamente nada, no leas. En cambio, si te gusta, disfrútalo.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: relación chicoxchico/gay. Si no te gusta, te invito a retirarte. Si te gusta, disfrútalo.**

 **Si no viste Mirai Nikki, no hay problema. Entenderás perfectamente.**

Capitulo 1: El diario 1/2

Soy Hajime Hinata. Un estudiante que escribe lo que ve en su diario-que es mi teléfono- y no soy muy social. Mis padres se divorciaron hace dos años. Vivo con mi madre ahora. Trabaja mucho, así que, no esté en casa. No tengo ningún amigo…sólo los que están en mi imaginación. Me cubrí con la manta de mi cama y me adentré al mundo de mi imaginación.

-Junko- llamé. Enoshima Junko era la diosa que gobernaba el mundo en mi imaginación. Le gustaba mucho el caos y los juegos. Es una mujer con dos coletas, los sujetadores son dos como las dos partes de Monokuma y usa un uniforme normal y corriente con algunas de sus cosas.

-¿no ves que estoy ocupada, Hinata?- me dijo mirando su pantalla sin importarle que estaba con ella.

-lo siento- me disculpé sin arrepentirme.

-¿por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Monokuma. Monokuma tiene la apariencia de un oso de peluche y es bicolor.

-sólo vine a charlar- respondí. Junko paró a verme.

-deberías conseguirte amigos- dijo.

-no hace falta. Tengo a mi imaginación.

-¿aún crees que esto es tu imaginación?

-ha, si?

Junko suspiró.

-está bien- habló con cansancio- te daré un futuro.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con mi teléfono a mi lado. La voz de Junko me siguió hablando:

-tu diario será tu futuro. Si lo destryen, te destruyen a ti. Mejor protégelo.

Reí un poco.

-bueno, después de todo…estás en mi imaginación.- dije.


	2. El diario 22

El diario 2/2

Me desperté. ¿Cuándo me había dormido? No me di cuenta. Observé mi celular y…tenía algo escrito:

"22 de abril, 06:59 HRS. Acerté un doble-bull en mi juego de dardos.  
07:05 HRS, en mi casa. Dieron un reporte de un asesinato en plena calle, lo vi en el televisor del comedor. Es en nuestro vecindario. Dijeron que el culpable escapó a través del campus de la escuela.  
07:45 HRS, camino a la escuela. Esto es inusual: Souda y Shiraishi están yendo a la escuela al mismo horario que yo.  
09:30 HRS, en la escuela, clase 2B. Examen sorpresa de matemáticas. Las respuestas son…"

Tomé un dardo y…dio en donde el diario dijo. Que extraño. Bajé al comedor e hice mi desayuno. Encendí el televisor. Las noticias.

-una mujer no identificada ha muerto de apuñaladas frente a la escuela Sakurami. La policía sospecha que es el mismo asesino en serie de los otros asesinatos en la ciudad.- decía el reportero.

Me alarmé. Revisé mi celular y volví a leer lo que estaba escrito. No podía ser. Es una coincidencia…tiene que serlo. Estoy en camino a la escuela. Lo sabía. Era sólo coincidencia. Souda y Shiraishi no han…

-bueno días- ¡¿SOUDA?! ¡¿Y SHIRAISHI?! ¡¿HOY DE TODOS LO DÍAS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿NO ESTABAN EN EL EQUIPO DE ATLETISMO?!

Ya estaba sentado en mi lugar revisando una y otra vez mi diario. Aún no lo creía. ¿Cómo era posi…? ¡JUNKO!

-bien. Alumnos, hoy toca examen sorpresa- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Un momento, las respuestas las tengo escritas en mi diario. Me pregunto si están bien. La clase terminó.

-oye, Hinata- Souda pateó mi asiento- ¿qué tal te fue en el examen?

-igual que siempre. No soy rival para ti- respondí.

Frunció en ceño.

-no eres divertido- dijo. Se fue.

Leí mi diario.

"12:32, durante el descanso. Souda vino a molestarme, de nuevo.  
14:05, clase de cocina. Satanaka se cortó con un cuchillo. "

No puede ser…

"16:12, camino a casa. Dos detectives me preguntaron sobre el asesinato de hoy a la mañana."

Esto es…

-así es- sonrió Junko- es un diario con el que puedes ver el futuro.

-¿por qué? Ni siquiera eres real. ¿Cómo puedes conocer mi futuro? Junko, eres una diosa que imaginé.

Levantó su mano.

-si soy una dios, entonces puedo entrar en tu mente- ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!

-así son las cosas. Pupupu- rio Monokuma sorprendiéndome.

-un diario que predice el futuro también tiene sus desventajas- ¿desventajas?- el diario se vuelve uno con su propietario. Por ende, si destruyen tu diario mueres.

Un diario del futuro. Todo lo que he visto…no…todo lo que voy a hacer, ya está escrito. Un diario que me dice que a va a pasar…¡GENIAL! ¡UN DIARIO DEL FUTURO NO ESTÁ NADA MAL!

"12:14, detrás de la escuela. Unos matones planeaban emboscarme. Un grupo de chicos que me odian."

Que tontos. Todo irá bien mientras mi diario no se rompa. Es como si tuviera la mejor de las suertes. Tuvimos otro examen. Algunas no las habíamos aprendido pero no importaba. Lo único que necesitaba era mi diario.

-esto es muy difícil…-murmuró Souda.

Si crees que es muy difícil, intenta leer mi mente. Pero, no te dejaré leerla tan fácil. Jeje. Presentí que alguien me observaba. Giré a la derecha y…¡SI! ¡KOMAEDA ME ESTABA OBSERVANDO! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! Ha, espera…volvió su vista al examen. ¿Por qué me miraba? Comenzó a moldear algo con arcilla.

-Komaeda, estamos en pleno examen- le advirtió Yukizome.

-es un ejercicio mental. No veo el problema con hacerlo- respondió moldeando aún.

-no te distraigas mucho.

Nagito Komaeda. Sus calificaciones son las mejores, es popular entre las chicas y muy amable. No puede ser…

Todos ya se habían ido a casa pero…¿Q…qué es esto?  
En la mesa de Komaeda…moldeó…¡A MONOKUMA! Mi diario sonó. Lo abrí. Decía:

"DEAD END"

¿Qué es esto? Es…este…futuro…

-correcto. Ese es tu futuro…Hinata-kun.

Nagito Komaeda.

Comencé a correr. No estaba seguro de que pero, quiere hacer algo con mi diario. El futuro volvió a cambiar. ¡¿CÓMO?!

"18:08, en la cuidad. Nagito komeda me alcanzó."

-no corras!- ¡CIERTO! Fui por el otro lado. ¡¿CÓMO ME ALCANZÓ?! Piensa. ¿Qué está pasando? Debería ser el único que puede cambiar el futuro. Entré a un edificio. Abrí el ascensor y marqué el piso 14. La puerta se estaba cerrando pero justo apareció Komaeda y las retuvo. No podía hacer nada más que retroceder asustado. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¿ya te diste cuenta, Hinata-kun?- no puede ser. ¡HAY OTRO PORTADOR DE DIARIO!

Estoy muerto. ¡HA! ¡ES CIERTO! ¡LOS DARDOS! Iba a tomar uno pero…

-no te dejaré.-…Komaeda…me besó antes de lograrlo. Estaba sorprendido, asustado pero…se sentía bien. Se separó y me miró a los ojos- no dejaré que eso te pase.

-¿q…qué?

-no me atacarás. Ese es el futuro.

-…futuro…?

Sonrió, como siempre.

-y lo malinterpretaste, Hinata-kun- Frunció el ceño- ella está ahí.

Afuera, en el vidrio del asensor, se divisaba una mujer con una máscara de gas y un cuchillo en mano.

-¿quién es esa?- pregunté.

-el asesino de las noticias y el tercer portador del diario.

-¿tercera?

-tercera. Predije que ella te mataría en mi diario del futuro.

Me mostró su diario. ¿P…por qué estaba mi nombre siempre?

-todos estos son registros sobre ti- ¡¿QUÉ?!- puedo ver tu futuro. "6:20, piso 14. Hinata-kun muere por la tercera portadora del diario.

¿Todos esos registros son sobre mí? Pero…

-mi diario es el diario de Hajime Hinata. Puedo ver tu futuro con 10 minutos antes. Es el diario del amor.- rio. ¿Escribe sobre mí cada 10 minutos en su diario? ¡ES UN ACOSADOR!- por eso, tu futuro me pertenece.

Cambió de piso 14 a 17.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

-te matarán si vas al piso 14.- se acercó mucho a mí. Sus ojos reflejaban locura- serás el primero en perder en el juego de supervivencia.

-¿juego de supervivencia?

-cada dueño de su diario, está tras la vida de otros. Como esa mujer. Hinata-kun, usaste tu diario demasiado. Pudo rastrearte.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. ¿La azotea?

-¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS AQUÍ?!-¿va a matarme?

-ella también tiene un diario. La enfrentaremos aquí- sonrió- ¿no es lindo el aire libre?

Tengo que huir. Si me quedo con ella, seguro moriré.

-¡ESTÁS LOCO!- grité. Me señaló los dardos.

-tengo un plan. Ese dardo decidirá tu futuro. ¿te…sientes con suerte?

-¿dónde están?- ¡LA ASESINA LLEGÓ!

Sólo tengo una oportunidad…

Si bien los diarios son armas, también son puntos débiles. Tu diario es parte de ti. Por lo tanto, si tu diario se rompe, mueres. Recordé a Komaeda decírmelo.

¡SACÓ SU DIARIO!

-¡AHORA, HINATA-KUN!- dio Komaeda la señal.

¡LE DI!

-¡AGH!- ¿q…qué le pasa? Un hoyo se le está haciendo en el pecho. Des…desapareció.

-…

-¿eso es todo?- habló Komaeda- que aburrido.

¡¿ABURRIDO?! ¡MATAMOS A UN HUMANO!

-nee, Hinata-kun, ¿vamos a comer?

-…

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, JUNKO?!- ¡SI NO FUERA UNA DIOSA…!

-ho, por favor. Jamás dije que fueras el único con ese poder.

-junko…

-no te enojes, no te enojes. Ya lo había dicho: esto es un juego, mi querido primer usuario.

-¿primero?

De la nada, aparecí en un sitio extraño. Habían más personas además de mí pero eran como sombras. ¿Son los otros usuarios?

-ojojo!- rió uno.

-¿este es el primero?

-yo también lo escuché. Te encargaste de ese asesino en serie ¿ha?

A mi lado, una placa decía "2°". Reconocí esa silueta de inmediato…Komaeda.

-bien, ahora que están todos reunidos, déjenme hablarles de las reglas eneste juego de supervivencia- se levantó Junko de su trono- primero que nada, el diario de cada uno son llamados Mirai Nikki. Los registros se hacen con 90 días de anticipación.

-una pregunta- habló 10°- me he dado cuenta de que estos registros cambian sólo en algunas ocasiones sin que hagamos algo. ¿Qué quiere decir?

-el futuro cambia dependiendo de las acciones que los dueños llevan a cabo. Suponiendo que sus diarios predicen que sufrirán un accidente. Cuando el dueño llega al momento predicho, toma acciones contradictorias y evita que pase. La realidad se altera y sus registros se reescriben.

-¡espere un momento!- intervine- mi diario se cambió sin que yo hiciese algo.

-no eres el único que cambia el futuro. Es por eso que se llama Juego de supervivencia. Cuando un dueño mata a otro, la sentencia a muerte será dada y así avisa el DEAD END.

-¿nos estás diciendo que matemos pero no sabemos como se ven los otros?

-si, así es. Tendrán que encontrar a los otros con sus propios diarios.

-¿el juego comienza cuando identifiquemos a los demás jugadores, verdad?

-encuentren sus identidades y sigan su camino. Si los acorralan, intenten sobrevivir como puedan. Ese es el objetivo del juego de supervivencia- Junko volteó a verme- primero, tú tenías que morir a manos de la tercera pero lo evitaste y lo eliminaste. Ese es un milagro entre milagro. Hay una gran posibilidad de que ganes considerando que eres mi favorito.

Te equivocas, Junko. Yo no fui. Komaeda rio.

-y, en cuanto al ganador, el único que sobreviva ganará el trono de dios. El gobernante del tiempo y el espacio. Vivir o morir. Aún quedan 11 competidores. Maten antes de que los maten.

Todos se fueron.

-¡ESPEREN!

-que el juego comience.

Al igual que Junko. Me dejé caer de rodillas. No era posible…voy a morir…¿Qué haré?...

-no te preocupes..,Hinata-kun – volteé. ¡KOMAEDA!- yo…yo te protegeré.


End file.
